Beneath the Surface
by Sakura kura
Summary: 22 parts up! including a special information page! NEW: ADD YOUR OWN QUOTE! A new Ravenclaw comes in there 6th year, she's a normal person, only she's keeping something from everybody, but what?
1. Chapter 1: Ready, set, start!

Beneath The Surface  
  
"There are moments in your life that make you  
  
That set the course of who your gonna be  
  
Sometimes little suttle moments  
  
Sometimes there not  
  
Bottom line is  
  
Even if you see them coming  
  
You're not ready for the big moments  
  
No one asks for there life to change  
  
But if does  
  
So what are we helpless?  
  
Puppets?  
  
No the big moments are going to come,  
  
You can't help that  
  
It's what you do after them that counts  
  
That's when you find out who you are"  
  
-Whistler, Buffy the vampire slayer, season 2  
  
A/N: I do not own Harry Potter and no my name is not Sarah I did not use my name in this fic don't think of it as Mary-sue because it's not. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"So then you need to be sorted," The girl clapped. Her long brown hair was pulled back in buns, with a few pieces here and there hanging out. She grabbed the door's handle and held it open.  
  
"Thank you," The blonde looked at her companion in the eye. The blonde girl, going by the name Sarah, had dark blue eyes; blue finger nails, and was about 5' 5". She had arrived with the other students, but had gotten a bit lost, but thanks to Erin, she found her way to the hall.  
  
"What do you mean sorted?" Sarah asked as they walked down an isle of tables and joined the group of younger people. "Stay here, and when they call your name, sit on the stool," Erin told her acquaintance, and ran over to the Slytherin table to sit down.  
  
"Sorting?" Sarah asked out load to herself. "Yea, you know, the sorting hat," A girl with dark hair answered Sarah. "You mean it's still here? I heard it got lost in a chamber," Sarah continued. "The chamber of secrets," The girl pause, "But that was just a rumor, it's still here," She pointed to the hat which was in Professor McGonagall's hand.  
  
"Are you a first year, because you look a bit older," The girl asked. "Oh and my name in Meilin, but you can call me Mei." "Hi Mei, I'm Sarah, I'm in sixth year, I transferred." She paused, "It was a last minute thing." Mei nodded.  
  
'Do you have any friends yet? I have a few, you can come hang with us if you want," Mei offered. "Really? Thanks, I'd love too," she smiled, just as the professor piped in. "She'll explain everything about the sorting hat," Mei informed and Sarah nodded.  
  
Professor McGonagall explained about the sorting hat, how it works, and the different houses. Professor Dumbledore also relayed a few words about a forest, and after hours. Then McGonagall pulled out a list and started to read names.  
  
First was a boy who ended up in Hufflepuff. Sarah followed him with her eyes, so she'd know where the Hufflepuff people sat if she became one. The next was a girl, placed in Slytherin, Sarah did the same. Then another boy, who was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Sarah followed the boy closely with her eyes. She looked along the tables and she now knew where each of the houses at each table was. "Sarah Mavi," Professor McGonagall yelled. Sarah, not taking her eyes off the people of the great hall, didn't here her name. "Sarah, they called you name," Mei told her new friend. "GO!" Mei said again to the half dazed blonde. She walked forward and the sorting hat was placed on her head.  
  
'Hmmm.' He said in her mind. "Who said that?" She questioned out loud. Everyone had their eyes on her as they wait for her new house.  
  
'I'm in your mind, there's nothing I don't know about you Sarah,' he said. 'You could go to almost any house you want, though I fear you have forgotten the name of the one you wish to reside in,' he told her.  
  
'Yes, I did forget. All I can remember now is,' she paused. 'Raven claw?' She meant to be a question directed to her more so than the hat. But he took it as a sigh and yelled to the great hall, "RAVEN CLAW!"  
  
The hat still on her head she told him; 'But no, I didn't mean that, it was all I remember.' 'Don't worry young Sarah, it is your destiny!' And with that the professor removed it from her head. The Raven claw house was cheering. "Raven claw?" She asked her self looking at the life less hat. She joined her house that was cheering for her. She gave a weak smile to the people of her new home. 'Destiny?' She asked her self.  
  
A/N: This is chapter one of soon to be long story, I know this chapter is short but I'll get the next up soon. Please review, thank you for your time. 


	2. Chapter 2: Know your people!

Beneath the Surface  
  
Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get.  
  
--Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) Forrest Gump  
  
A/n: Yea I'm throwing in quotes that are some how related to the plat that will show up later in my story! I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, nor Forest Gump, please read and review!  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Rotten luck you're in Raven claw, but we can still be friends," Erin walked with Sarah. Sarah was a bit lost, suddenly she was friends with this girl she had known for some 2 hours. "That's good," Sarah smiled, she glad to have a friend anyway.  
  
They were walking threw a corridor with the rest of their houses, when a small group came out from the back and started to talk to Erin. "I thought you were leaving?" He asked. "No, plans changed. I got sick at the last minute and they decided they really didn't want to move anyway!" Erin smiled. "Yea, that's good," The boy said, obviously not very interested.  
  
"Was it that flu that was going around?" He looked slightly concerned. "Yes, I had it for about three weeks. It was horrible. The potions I used got rid of it, but it came back," Erin smiled weekly. She had noticed that his attention was fully on her.  
  
"And who are you? Are you some stupid first year muggle?" He gave a small laugh as did the two behind him. "Naw I'm pure blood, oh and I'm sixth year, I just transferred," She slightly lied. "Well then I'm Malfoy, you are?" He asked, holding out his hand to be shaken. "I'm Sarah," she shook his hand. Looking into his cold grey eyes she asked, "Draco Malfoy?" "Yes," he answered.  
  
"I've heard things about you," She said, taking her hand back. "Bad things though, not that you care, being you and all," She finished.  
  
"Are you still the Slytherin seeker?" She asked. Sarah is a big fan of Quidditch; she was a chancer for her old school team. "Yes I am, though you don't look like one in to the sport," he gave a small chuckle because he didn't think girls could play.  
  
"Who are you against in your first match?" Sarah asked. Malfoy paused, "Raven claw." He looked away momentarily. "I'll see you there," She said, slightly under her breath, but he still caught her words. He looked at her, "Okay then," he gave off as a reply. Sarah gave a weak smile.  
  
"Uh, Sarah, you should get going now," Erin, who had been quiet while Sarah talked. The blonde turned around, and saw the people of her house walking down the hall. "Er-talk to you later," She waved good-bye and ran down the hall.  
  
"Bye Sarah!" Erin waved to her new friend, who was running like a crazy woman to catch up to her people. "I'm glad I found her, she was wondering around the halls. What do you think Malfoy? Do you like her?" Erin asked him as they headed towards the Slytherin house. "She was different." He said.  
  
A/N: This is chapter two! What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out! What did you think, review please so I know what you like and don't like. And thanks to Ravenclaw blue for the help! 


	3. Chapter 3: In the sand box

Beneath The Surface  
  
Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
  
Watch your words; they become actions.  
  
Watch your actions; they become habits.  
  
Watch your habits; they become character.  
  
Watch your character; it becomes your destiny.  
  
--Frank Outlaw  
  
A/N: Yes this chapter took a while, sorry. I have it all written out but it's hard to get my brother off so I can type it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Please review I don't mind flames, it may just help me in the future. Thanks to Raven blue and Meilin Son for Reviewing, please review just leave your name, or anything, anyway enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Remember the pass word is blueberry," The head girl Marcy said over the crowd in the common room. "To your far right is the girls rooms, and my near left are the boy's bedrooms," She pointed out. Marcy explained that there stuff was already in the rooms etc.  
  
"You can go to your rooms to sleep when ever you want, and the common room is always open," With that she headed for her room. "I suggest you go to bed early, first day of school tomorrow!" Everyone broke off from the group. Some went to their rooms, some started chatting, and others just sat around.  
  
Sarah sat down on a chair and looked out of the window. The clouds had been getting darker ever since the feast ended. She starred out to the large lake that lay in the front of the school. The reflection of the clouds lay upon the water. But every so often the reflection would break from the different fish which were jumping for there dinners.  
  
But looking closer, she noticed most of them weren't fish. "What?" Sarah stood up and leaned closer for a better look. As she focused on where most of the action occurred she saw, people?  
  
She placed her palm on the window and sat on the ledge of the window, trying to get a closer look. "Sarah?"  
  
Sarah stood up and flipped around. "Hi, I'm Marcy, are you okay?" Marcy asked. Sarah didn't say anything. Marcy walked past Sarah and looked out at the lake. "Mer-people, amazing aren't they?" Marcy looked back at Sarah. "Oh, yea," She said facing Marcy. "Well, I better get to bed, nice talking to you!" Sarah waved Marcy off and ran to the staircase that leads to the girl's bedroom.  
  
She walked in and closed the door. There were five 4 post beds with canapés. There were 3 girls sleeping and one girl brushing here hair. The girl brushing her hair stood up and walked to Sarah. Her now brushed hair was black and short, and not even shoulders length, bounced with every step.  
  
"Hi, you must be the transfer student, I'm Sandy, and you are?" She waited for the name. Sarah held out her hand and responded with, "Sarah, nice to meet you, yea I just transferred here." Sandy shook here hand.  
  
"Here, this is your bed!" Sandy walked Sarah to her bed. "Good night!" Sandy said and left to go to sleep herself. "Good night!" Sarah closed her canapé and changed into her night wear. While she was rummaging threw her pack, she came upon a small chain after she finished unpacking.  
  
She sat in her bed, under her covers and canopy closed with her locket. Sarah opened it and saw a picture of her with a small boy, and the other side was a picture of a family. Sarah's eye's started to water but she held back her tears. The chain was gold, and she closed it and placed it around her neck.  
  
Rubbing her eyes and giving off a small yawn she laid her head on the pillow. From her bed she could see out the window, and just before she nodded off, she noticed the grey clouds becoming darker.  
  
A/N: There's chapter three of my newly developing story: Beneith the surface. Thanks to my friend Meilin son for helping with the title! Please review it would be so nice of you! 


	4. Chapter 4: Up close

Beneath the surface  
  
Nobody is stronger; nobody is weaker than someone who came back. There is nothing you can do to such a person because whatever you could do is less than what has already been done to him. We have already paid the price.  
  
--Elie Wiesel  
  
Chapter four  
  
A/N: Yes so thanks to the people who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter as well! Just to let you know, I changed it so the houses don't always have classes together, yes so please don't get confused! Please enjoy and review!  
  
"So we have to eat at our house tables?" Sarah asked Mei. "Yea but after lunch, do you want to get together at the library?" Mei asked. "It's the first day and you think we'll have homework already?" Sarah asked quite stupidly. "No. But my friend is going to bring two of her new friends, and I decided to bring you. Will you come?" Mei asked as they walked down the first row and stopped. Just before they were about to part and go to different tables Sarah answered, "Sure, for a little while." They said good bye and they parted, Sarah sat down with her new plans at the Raven claw table.  
  
Sarah took a dry piece of toast and shoved it down her throat. She took her bag and stood up again. As she walked towards the doors, she remembered the lake she saw before. Checking the time on the nearby wall clock, she noticed it was still 45 minutes until the first class would start. She decided she would go check it out.  
  
Sarah rushed out of the great hall, down the halls, and out of the school. To her it seemed odd, being in the field when the other grades weren't walking up to the castle. It looked so much bigger without hundreds of students coming from off the train.  
  
Quickly she walked to the edge of the lake. She had never been there before but it looked just as beautiful from far away as it did up close. Sarah took off her pack back and sat some ten feet from the edge of the water. She grabbed her locket that lay upon her neck and opened it.  
  
The lake shined and sparkled even though no sun was visible. She tucked the locket back under robe and stood up with her back pack on her.  
  
She stood tall though alone, starring out into the lake. The lake was still and Sarah moved to its edge. The stillness of the lake was broken as a single raindrop fell into it. But Sarah didn't notice that rain started to fall, she would have run back inside, but her gaze couldn't be broken.  
  
"Dylan." She trained off. More rain drops followed but Sarah could pay no attention to them. The rain drops came more frequently as figures ran out across the field. "Hey kid!" One of them yelled. "Schools started!" he yelled again and ran off with his group to a green house. Sarah unwillingly broke her gaze with the lake and made a mad dash for the school.  
  
A little wet she ran down the packed halls of kids who were laughing and screaming at each other. "Sarah!" A girl Sarah couldn't see yelled. "Sarah!" Sandy yelled again. She came from a group of sixth years who were going to their first class. "Here's your time table, we have the first class together!" Sandy jumped for joy. "That's great" Sarah pretended to be just as thrilled.  
  
"I have to go to our room; I'll see you later, save me a seat!" Sandy turned to leave. "Later!" Sarah and Sandy split. Sarah looked at her schedule, "Potions first!" Sarah had done quite well in her old school at potions. She followed the other Raven claws to her first class.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed and please review! Check back for another chapter later on and hey if you have any quotes I could use review and leave them there, I'll give you full credit! Thanks a Billion! 


	5. Chapter 5: First class, first test!

Beneath the Surface  
  
'If you knew what would happen at the end of the world, would you stop playing the game of life? Or would you go on and think about how you can change it?'  
  
-Sakura Kura (me!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! This is chapter five, and there being put up as fast as I can. The review which is above is by me, Sakura kura! Please review!  
  
Sandy walked in just after Sarah took a seat, which was somewhere in the middle. "That was fast," Sarah commented Sandy. "Well, actually I forgot what I needed," Sandy sighed. "Who's the teacher? Is she nice?" Sarah asked, pulling out parchment, ready to start. "It's a he, Professor Snape. He's not exactly nice, but you get your work done without acting like a know it all, and he'll leave you alone," Sandy explained.  
  
"Are you good in potions?" She asked. "Uh," Sarah paused, noticing the teacher hadn't arrived. "I got a 65 last year," Sarah quietly said. "Wow, that's good, I got 70, but only because last year my sister went here and she knew everything," Sandy said, with a bit of delay. "That's good, and if he's that hard of a marker, that's even better!" Sarah exclaimed, trying to make her friend feel better.  
  
"The sixth year will be much harder than you think. Keep up, and you may survive," Snape stormed in and slammed the door. "If you fall behind, which I am sure most if not all of you will, you will know," He eyed the students and gave them all nasty glances. "There's a test today!" Snape yelled. The whole class broke out into complaints but was silenced when the teacher cleared his throat.  
  
"In partners, you must create a strong herbal contrast, and it must be done before the end of class," The classed complained about their orders. "Hurry up, start now or you won't finish," He commanded, almost like they were in the army.  
  
"Partners?" Sandy asked Sarah. "Sure!" Sarah replied. "Err, can you show me where all the stuff is?" the blond bluntly asked, unaware of the cupboard where the ingredients stayed. Sandy showed Sarah where the items where kept and they got in line to get them.  
  
"This and this, oh and one of these," Sandy took the necessary items. "And this and the knifes are over there," Sandy pointed to a bin with knives. "I got it," Sarah grabbed one and they headed back to their desk. They put the ingredients down and started to sort them in the order they needed to be added to the potion, and then grabbed a cauldron.  
  
"Do you know what a strong herbal contrast is?" Sandy questioned her friend, who was lighting a fire under the caldron. "Yea, we studied them in last year's course," Sarah explained and Sandy began to relax, happy that one of the two knew what to do. "It will turn your skin and everything, except things like cloths or hair dye, which is temporary, and turn in the colour," Sarah explained, not trying to sound like a know it all. "So you mean nail polish wouldn't change?" Sandy asked, her eyes drifting down to Sarah's nails. "Uh, yea." Sarah hesitated, and took her hands from view.  
  
"And what great nail polish! I liked it! What coulor is it?" Sandy asked, looking at Sarah's now visible blue nails. "Blue," Sarah slowly said, though she thought it had been obvious. "Oh yea, makes sense," Sandy laughed and went to chopping something the was oddly greenish-pink.  
  
"Here, mix this in with what your chopping there, and when your done, throw it in the caldron when the waters boiling," Sandy said, slightly unsure of herself. Sarah nodded in agreement. They mixed every thing and added it to the boiling water.  
  
"Hey are these just Raven claw people?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence and trying to make conversation all at the same time. "No, this year they changed it, all the classes are mixed, and this has mostly Gryffindor, but there are Raven claw, obviously, and I think there's 3 huffle puffs, and no Slytherin this time," Sandy looked around the class. Sarah nodded and added two blue feathers that seemed to sparkle.  
  
"Because I added blue, the skin will turn blue of who ever drank it!" Sarah said quite happily, blue being her favorite colour. "Do you think we'll have to drink it?" Sandy asked, not to sure of her own potion. "Maybe, but it's a test so I think he'll just be looking at the colour of the potion, with the colour you can determine if It is correct," Sarah explained. Sandy nodded.  
  
"What if this was wrong and some one drank it anyway?" Sandy nervously asked. "Then there skin would turn blue, forever," Sarah gulped, and they both looked in to there black, boiling potion. "Oh, I don't want to drink that," Sandy said, spacey, and stirred it with an out stretched arm.  
  
"Time's up!" Snape yelled over the class. He walked to the front from his seat at the back of the room where he had been watching the class. "If your potion is not dark enough, you fail," a few people gasped at his words. "No, not the course, but that will come soon," He blabbered on, not that anyone could really listen, they were all to frightened to understand English.  
  
A/N: That was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think, what ever you think! Find out what happens next in chapter 6! It will be out before the end of the week! Thanks a billion! Don't forget to review, any comments are welcome! 


	6. Chapter 6: Potter is Potions?

Beneath the Surface  
  
Parents can tell but never teach, unless they practice what they preach.  
  
--Arnold Glasow  
  
I know this quote has nothing to do with the story, but I really quite enjoyed it!  
  
Authors Notes: Hello my readers! Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! Yay, I am very happy! Here is chapter six, where the long awaited boy who lived is seen! Don't worry, more of him to come in the future for all you Harry Potter fans! Read review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Snape went around the class and check on a paper either a pass or fail for each group. Surprisingly enough, peoples weren't dark enough for a pass. When he reached Harry's, who was straight in front of then, he had a look of disgust in his face.  
  
Harry's potion, which was perfect at the darkest black ever, seemed not to be good enough for Snape. "Clearly, not enough effort, Potter is slacking again," He laughed. The class was silent. But then there was a stifled laugh behind Snape, followed by a, 'Shut up Sarah, you'll get in trouble!' By Sandy.  
  
Snape turned around on his heal. "You are new, Sarah are you?" Snape asked. "Indeed," Sarah calmly answered. "Do you think what I said is funny?" Snape asked in curiosity. "Yes, I believe it is," Sarah nodded. Snape walked away with another 'favorite student' on mind. But all hope of any favorites was shattered when Sarah opened her mouth again.  
  
"Oh, but professor Snape, I do not laugh for the same reason. I do laugh at what you said, but I see different meaning in your words," Sarah coolly commented. Snape snapped around. "Well what do you mean?" Snape yelled ready to pop.  
  
"You seem jealous of this guy, I mean look at his potion, it's darker than our cloaks!" Sarah ran around the desk to show some to the class. Mutters of; 'Yea it is,' 'it's better than mine,' 'that's good,' and 'why aren't our robes that dark?' Were heard among the class. "And you failed him; do you need glasses or something?" Sarah sat down at her desk; some of the people began to clap.  
  
All noise ceased when Snape, who actually had been listening to what she had to say, slammed the palms of his fist on her desk. He stared her right in the eye. "How dare you! No respect for the teacher! Dention! You, your partner, Harry and his!" He paused. A grin broke out on his face, and Sarah was worried.  
  
"Here," Snape took a ladle and filled it with Harry's potion. "If you think it's so great, try it yourself!" Snape pushed the ladle in front of her face. Sarah hesitated, but took it and drank it down in a few small sips. Suddenly like magic (pardon the pun) she turned blue, her whole body changed, but her fingernails were normal. And in an instant the colour was back to the way it had been before.  
  
"There, piece of cake," Sarah spat out, a little over whelmed and dizzy. Snape grabbed the ladle back and threw it on Harry's desk. "You have dention still, and instead of normal dention, you will write an essay, 3 parchments long on skin colour changing techniques. Due fist thing in the morning!" He made the rest failures as class ended.  
  
Author's notes: SO that was chapter six, in Sarah's long going adventure in Hogwarts. And who just happens to be in her potion class? Well its Mr. Harry Potter him self! Want more of Mr. Potter do you? Well wait for next chapter, were surely he'll step in a bit! Do review please! Good day to all! 


	7. Chapter 7: When Harry met Sarah!

Beneath the Surface  
  
Even though you may want to move forward in your life, you may have one foot on the brakes. In order to be free, we must learn how to let go. Release the hurt. Release the fear. Refuse to entertain your old pain. The energy it takes to hang onto the past is holding you back from a new life. What is it you would let go of today?  
  
--Mary Manin Morrissey author  
  
Author's notes: This is chapter seven, sorry it took so long. I'd like to thank the people who are reading my story, it means a lot to me, and I want you all to know, that even one review, means a lot to me, thank you. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Sarah, and my other characters, and Baby trees, but you'll understand when you read the chapter. Thanks a lot! You people are great!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Sandy picked up her books and put them in her bag. Pushing out her stool she noticed Sarah hadn't moved. "Are you okay?" Sandy asked Sarah, who had her head down on the desk. "Did the potion make you feel sick?" Sandy asked, prepared to take her friend to the hospital wing if she needed it.  
  
Harry had over heard the last question, put his bag on his desk and walked over to Sarah. "I'm sorry you had to drink that, I'll take you to the hospital wing if you want," Harry asked, worried his potion might have actually hurt her. Sarah stood up, eyes still on the table. "No, I'm fine," Sarah cried, with the full attention of Sandy and Harry. "I'm sorry I got you dention, I shouldn't have said anything," Sarah paused waiting for some sort of yelling.  
  
"That's alright Sarah, it was worth is, that was funny how you stood up to him, that's worth millions of parchment papers," Ron exclaimed, joining their little group. "Yea and it was even funnier because you're new!" Harry exclaimed. "Yea we probably won't have any homework anyway," Sandy explained. Over heard this, Snape yelled, as the people started for the door, "Write an essay on why potions are great! One parchment long!"  
  
"He truly is the devil in disguise," Ron sneered. "Well, nice meeting you Sarah," Harry shook her hand. "Nice meeting you," Sarah paused. "You are?" Sarah asked, not sure exactly who he was. "Harry, Harry Potter," Sarah took his hand back and smiled. Sarah stood a bit dumbfounded until Ron spoke. "I'm Ron, nice to meet you," Ron greeted with a smile and shook Sarah hand as well. The both went to the door and disappeared in the crowd. "Let's go Sarah!" Sarah grabbed her things and left with her friend Sandy.  
  
"What do you have next?" Sarah asked feeling much better since speaking to Harry potter himself. "I have," Sandy pulled out her schedule. "I have transfiguration, what about you?" Sandy asked back. "Herbiology," Sarah responded, looking over the courses she had.  
  
"I remember the good old days, when we were all in classes as a house," Sandy started, "But now in these higher grades, there all mixed up. Even in potions I saw a few Huffle puffs." Sandy complained, wanting to stay with her friend. "Do you know the way?" Sandy asked. "Yea, just down this hall, then outside and into green house number 5, right?" Sarah asked, not sure of the school's class room plan. "Correct!" Sandy said with a bit much emphasis.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at lunch. Good bye Sarah!" Sandy started too walked up a flight of stairs. "Bye!" Sarah yelled after her friend. Then she started off down the packed hallway, alone.  
  
The hall was crowded, even just before class began. Sarah opened the doors, along with a few other people, and went to green house number 5. When she entered she quickly saw Erin. She also saw hundreds of plants hanging from, well, everywhere.  
  
"Sarah, I saved you a seat!" Erin called to her friend just after she spotted her entering the room. Sarah sat down at the spot Erin had saved. They were beside the window. She looked out when she sat down, and threw the window she saw the lake.  
  
The teacher walked in a decided they would learn the basics of tree babies. Tree babies were just like trees, branches, leaves, twigs, and some kinds even had fruit. The only difference between trees and baby trees was that they only grew to be about 42 cm tall, even with a thick trunk. They were supposed to be taking notes about the trees down, but all Sarah could jot down was, 'BORING!'  
  
Authors notes: Well Sarah talked to Harry! La de da! What did you think? Tell me in a review thanks for reading! Wait for chapter eight, coming soon! 


	8. Chapter 8: Make new friends

Beneath the Surface  
  
Nothing is as real as a dream.  
  
The world can change around you,  
  
But your dream will not.  
  
Responsibilities need not erase it.  
  
Duties need not obscure it.  
  
Because the dream is within you,  
  
No one can take it away.  
  
--Unknown  
  
Author's notes: SO sorry it's taken so long, you know, but I've been terrible busy with marks that just came out a wee bit back. So yes, this chapter is dedicated to Enialedam. She's been reading my story, and reviewing! And plus she dedicated a chapter to me, so I thought I ought to return the favor. She's a great person, wonderfully nice and all! Anyway read and review thank you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
'Herbiology, pretty boring,' Sarah thought. Not that she would really know, she starred out of the window at the lake most of the time. "So Sarah, want to be my partner?" Someone cut into her day dreaming.  
  
"Huh?" Sarah asked; look up at Malfoy who was right in front of her. "No, Malfoy, she doesn't want to be your partner, she's with me," Erin bluntly said. "Right Sarah?" Erin asked, hoping her friend would back her up. "Yea, sorry uh, Malfoy," She said, feeling slightly confused of what was going on.  
  
Malfoy left and sat at his desk with Crab and Goyle. "Partners for what?" Sarah asked. "Next week she's assigning a project and were partners," Erin explained. "Oh, okay," Sarah said dazed and confused. Class ended and Sarah headed for lunch with Erin.  
  
They said good-bye and headed for there tables. Sarah sat down with Sandy, who was busy writing something down. "What's that?" Sarah asked, gesturing to what she was writing. "I just finished the essays we got in potions," Sandy explained. "In my second class we got questions which I finished in like two seconds, which was great, so I started this, and I'm done!" Sandy put her parchment away. "That's good," Sarah gave a week smile.  
  
Sarah sat across from Sandy and picked up a sandwich. She started eating when she remembered she had to meet Mei in the library. She drank some juice and shoved the rest of her sandwich down her throat. "I got to go, bye Sand!" She waved good bye to Sandy and ran to the library.  
  
"Hey Sarah!" Mei came up to Sarah and led her to where the group was sitting. "Everybody, this is Sarah," Mei introduced. "Hi!" Every one greeted. "This is, Alex, Casey, and Anne," Mei went around the table, pointing out who everyone was. The whole group was made up of first years, except Sarah, though she didn't care.  
  
"Hey Sarah, were going to sit by the lake, the sky's clear, want to come?" Alex asked after some time passed. "Sure," Sarah said, trying to hide her extreme interest in the lake. The headed down the halls, passing a few people here and there, though most were still in the great hall.  
  
As they opened the doors to the out side, a light breeze greeted them. The warm sun came down upon them while they walked to the lake. The whole field was almost completely empty, minus the hut and a few birds landing here and there. They sat down, at the ledge of the lake, and gazed at the water. "I wish I could see a real Mer person," Casey said in a dreamy state. "Yea they are," Sarah commented, not even thinking about what she was saying.  
  
"You," Anne started. "You've seen one?" Mei finished off. "Uh," Sarah panicked and grabbed her locket. "No, but I've," slight pause while she thought, "I've heard in books how great they are, that's all!" Sarah covered for her mistake.  
  
"Oh yea, I read 'the sea's people' Mei said, stretching. "It tells all about how you can communicate with her people, but I'm sure it was a lie," Mei rolled her eyes. "Do you know any other Mer books?" Sarah asked amazed with the subject.  
  
"Oh yea, read 'Under the sea'," Casey suggested. "I heard that 'Swimming with the unknown,' was a good book," Mei joined the conversation. "Yea, it's very good," Alex agreed.  
  
"Hey, look at the time!" Sarah looked at her wrist, which didn't have a watch on it. "I have some homework. It's been nice chatting with you!" Sarah grabbed her bag and ran off to the library. "Wait Sarah!" Mei called after her friend, but it was too late, Sarah ran like wild fire. "Nice girl," Anne said, the rest nodded in agreement.  
  
Sarah ran threw the library, grabbed four books, signed them out and ran towards her next class just before lunch ended. Her next class was 'Advanced flying.' Sarah ran like a crazy woman to the field where they practiced just as the bell rang.  
  
Authors note: This is chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes I know, odd Malfoy behavior, but more of that too come lololol. Yes so anyway what did YOU think as the reader? Review and tell me what you think please! On and I haven't said this yet, though I'm sure you all know, I don't own Harry Potter, wow who would have known! I do own Sarah though and all the other characters in my story I made up! Thanks for reading, stay tuned when you're beneath the surface! Lol! 


	9. Chapter 9: A new place

Beneath the surface  
  
What lies behind us  
  
And what lies before us  
  
Are small matters  
  
Compared to what lies within us.  
  
--Ralph Waldo Emerson  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Author's notes: So here is another chapter, even though it's been ten whole days! (Oh MY!) Yes indeed, and I hope you like this and please review!  
  
When she got there, no one she knew was there. Sarah signed, but she remembered that one had to be on the quittage team or have top (100%) marks to be in this class. She looked around and saw a few Slytherin, a few huffle puffs, a few Gryffindor' and a few raven claws.  
  
"Are all these people on the quittage teams?" She asked a raven claw boy she was standing besides. "Yea, were all the quittage players, but who are you?" He asked, trying to figure out who she was. "Sarah, fifth year, just transferred here. I got top marks at y old school, and I was a chaser, that's why I'm here," Sarah paused. "But aren't you all missing someone?" She asked.  
  
"All our seekers come in at different times. I'm not exactly sure why, I heard they get eye checkups done, or something," He said. "I'm John, by the way, I'm the Raven claw beater, and would you like to come to a practice one day? We lost one of our chasers, maybe you could try out, if you wanted," John said, not trying to be pushy.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to!" Sarah smiled. Class started though they didn't get to fly much, or at least not that day. They did learn a lot about flying safety and such.  
  
After advanced flying, Sarah had Defense against the Dark arts (DADA), which was with Sandy. She sat down and listened to the longest, most drawn out boring speech she had ever heard. Thankfully it was over soon and Sarah ran to her room, she had been waiting all after noon to read those library books, and now she finally had time to crack one open and read it.  
  
When she opened the first book she had taken out, she took off her locket and looked at the boy inside. "I'll see you soon, Dylan," She slowly said to the picture of the boy with skin a tint of blue, "I miss you."  
  
Read the first book, 'the sea's people,' she got a lot of information which was all very useful to her. She took a break after finishing it and laid her head upon the pillow.  
  
***  
  
The next few weeks were quite boring. But the day of the raven claw quittich tryouts Sarah was terribly overjoyed. There were two other people trying out. One was another 6th year, a male, and the other was a female in her 3rd year.  
  
John walked up to the three, a broom stick in hand, "I'm sorry but because of resolved problems, we don't need another player, terribly sorry." John stopped in front of them as they let off a sigh. The other two turned and left, barley shaken. "JOHN I CAN'T BELIEVE-" Sarah was interrupted. "Sarah, our old player came back, but we want you to be a spare," John said, recovering from the loud noise.  
  
"What-" Sarah froze. "We have another spare, when some one's ill you can take there place and you get to help with our practices," he paused. "And you get this," he gave Sarah the fire bolt 5000 he had been caring in his hand. "I-" she couldn't find the words to thank him. "Th-" she started. "THANK YOU!" She cried and hugged him, very happy indeed.  
  
"Common, lets start practice!" Someone yelled. John grabbed another broom stick and flew up. Sarah jumped on her new gift and smoothly took it up and up, until she was with her new team, and she was very grateful for this.  
  
***  
  
"So now you're like a substitute for the team?" Erin asked, sitting beside Sarah at the dinner table for the raven claws. "Yes I am, but don't tell anyone," Sarah said, acting oddly shy. "Okay, I'll see you in class tomorrow then," Erin got up for the table, Sarah nodded, and Erin went back to her own table.  
  
Author's notes: Me oh my, what do you know! She's on the team! Well what did you think? Do you like it? Hate it? I care what you think so tell me, by reviewing! Thanks for reading! 


	10. Chapter 10: The first match

Beneath the Surface  
  
Nothing is as real as a dream. The world can change around you, but your dream will not. Responsibilities need not erase it. Duties need not obscure it. Because the dream is within you, no one can take it away.  
  
--Unknown  
  
Author's notes: Well, here is chapter 10. It's been almost two weeks, possibly more, I do not know. I'm sorry but I've finished the story now! All I have to do is type it up! I've also had a lot of homework, because I'm trying to keep up my marks. They need to stay up because I want to get a job! SO anyway enough about my life story, here is chapter ten, read, review and enjoy.  
  
Chapter ten  
  
Before dinner ended, Sarah headed up to the common room, because it was so early, no one was there. Not even stopping, Sarah went straight to her room. Sitting on the ledge of her bed room window, she began to write a list. "Biased on what I already know, I'll need." Sarah thought to herself. She seemed to be writing down ingredients.  
  
Every so often, she would look out side. She seemed to be lost in the lake. Or maybe, she was looking for something, someone.Sarah wanted to look closer, but Sandy suddenly entered the common room, talking to some friends.  
  
Sarah grabbed all the books and her notes and shoved them under her bed. She quickly changed and jumped in bed. When Sandy entered the bedroom, Sarah pretended to be asleep. When Sandy had drifted into a deep sleep, Sarah took hold of her locket as she too feel asleep.  
  
*** 2 weeks later***  
  
Practice had been going great, until she remembered who they were up against first, the Slytherin house. Sarah worried she wouldn't be able to beat them. Because of the condition of the oldest chaser, it looked like Sarah would have to play. No one knew she was even on the team, except Erin and Sandy.  
  
"Malfoy!" Sarah called to Draco just before her entered the arena. "Sarah?" he turned around. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused, slightly annoyed. "I said I'd wish you luck, so good luck!" She said, and patted him on the back. "Thanks," He said, with a week smile. Sarah turned and ran off. But just before she disappeared behind the corner, she turned and yelled, "I'll be watching you closer than you think!" And with that she was gone.  
  
Sarah ran into the change room and changed. She joined her team mates. "Are you nervous?" Cindy asked, being another chaser she waited beside her. "No, I did this at my old school too," Sarah answered. The gate was opened and they flew out onto the pitch.  
  
As each of the team members spread out, Sarah looked around at her team, then at the Slytherin team.  
  
She looked Draco right in the eye and his jaw almost hit the ground. He was so surprised he didn't even notice the game had started. Sarah and everyone sped off.  
  
Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker, flew after the snitch. And some ten seconds later, Draco followed. Then the game really began.  
  
Sarah scored a point.  
  
10 Ravenclaw 0 Slytherin  
  
Another point for Raven claw.  
  
One point for Slytherin.  
  
20 Ravenclaw 10 Slytherin  
  
Sarah dodges a Slytherin going the other way. She passed the ball to another raven claw, they shot, but a Slytherin defends the net.  
  
A Slytherin grabs the ball and is almost knocked off his broom by a Bludger, but her still has it!  
  
Sarah and Cindy are on his tail. Cindy tries to get the ball but instead hits Sarah, who swerves and nearly hits a group of Gryffindor. The Slytherin' shoots, John tries to defend, but they score anyway.  
  
20 Ravenclaw 20 Slytherin  
  
Cho and Draco are just behind the snitch. Ravenclaw scores again!  
  
30 Ravenclaw 20 Slytherin  
  
A bludger hits chow, she falls behind and Draco takes the lead, as he headed towards the Slytherin spectators. But Cho recovers, get ahead and Ravenclaw pulls the first victory of the season!  
  
The Ravenclaw team met on the ground and the whole stadium (Except the Slytherin house) were cheering for the win. Sarah and team celebrate the win as the angry Slytherin' sulk and complain. A party in the Ravenclaw common room commences and doesn't end until the early morning hours.  
  
Author's notes: So that was chapter ten! Ya! They won! Good for them! So what will happen next? Why don't you review and then I'll show you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and remember review! 


	11. Chapter 11: The list

Beneath the Surface  
  
Nothing is as real as a dream.  
  
The world can change around you,  
  
but your dream will not.  
  
Responsibilities need not erase it.  
  
Duties need not obscure it.  
  
Because the dream is within you,  
  
no one can take it away.  
  
--Unknown  
  
A/N: So sorry it's taken like a month for this to come up! I know there's like no one reading this story but oh well. Anyway I'd like to thank one person partially- Enialedam. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and also go check out her stories people, there GREAT!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
*November 20th*  
  
"So you don't mind?" John asked. "No, go ahead; as long as I can stay at practice, I'm okay with it." Sarah agreed. John wanted to get his friend, Matt, back into the team, but Sarah wouldn't get to play. As long as she got to go to practice, she'd be fine. "Yes, of course," John said. "Okay, well I have to go now, lunch is almost over, talk to you tomorrow!" Sarah waved good-bye. "Bye," John waved and headed in the other direction.  
  
Sarah turned the corner. "Sarah!" Erin yelled, almost running into her friend. "ERIN! Just wonderful! I was looking for you, here take this list," Sarah shoved a list into the dumbfounded Erin. "And go to Professor Snape's office and ask him for the first four things. Would you do it for me please? I need it for a-" Sarah thought of a class she didn't have with Erin, "A Defense against Dark arts project!"  
  
Erin read over the list. "I suppose, but why can't you get these yourself?" Erin asked, slightly confused. "Well you see-" Sarah thought over the three detentions she's had with him, and the one she has now, which is a 5 page essay which was due tomorrow. "Err- he doesn't seem to like me," Sarah bended the truth. "Why not?" Erin asked. "We uh- don't click?" Sarah lied again. "And he loves Slytherin, so could you?" Sarah begged. "Sure, right now?" Erin looked at her watch. Sarah nodded. "Okay, let's go!" And Erin and Sarah walked to the Potions class.  
  
Just out side Sarah stopped Erin. "Say it's for a Herbiology project," Sarah instructed. "But we don't have- -" Erin began and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, I get it, I'm going now," Erin finished.  
  
She walked in and started chatting with Professor Snape. "Oy, He never seems this happy in my class," Sarah said under her breath. Sarah pressed her back along the wall and came as close to the door as she could.  
  
Erin was reading off the things on her list and Sarah could hear Snape getting the ingredence for her. He gave her what she needed and they started to talk. Sarah didn't make a noise or anything, but Professor Snape yelled, "Sarah, come here!"  
  
Sarah froze, and like a robot she came into view. Scared out of her wits Sarah panicked. "Oh, Professor Snape, Erin, funny meeting you here," Sarah blurted out. "Do you have you detention done?" Snape asked comely, since he realized she was nervous. "Uh yea," Sarah lied, and was she ever kicking herself inside too, because Snape knew she was too.  
  
"Can I have it?" He asked, cool as ice. "You want my essay? Of course you do! It IS due tomorrow but you're the teacher! Oh my, look at the time!" Sarah looked at her wrist which had no watch. "Time to go! I'll get it to you tomorrow! Let's go Erin!" She grabbed Erin's sleeve and dragged her out of the room. And Erin was crying 'I have potions next! I have potions next!' Sarah dragged her down the hall and around the corner as she sat against the wall to catch her breath.  
  
"Here!" Erin handed her the pouch and the letter of ingredence. "Thanks a lot Erin!" Sarah took them both and stood up. "Class starts in a minute, see you later!" Erin waved and left to go back to potions.  
  
A/N: Okay so that was chapter 11, and remember I don't own Harry Potter, I just use his name! So review and check out the next chapter, which I hope will be up soon. Bu I have school finals coming up, only a month left! My birthday's also coming up, and I'm turning 16 (YAY, oh hold the applause people) So I'm going to be studying for my drivers test, and I only have two weeks, so wish me luck! But after that I should be able to have more chapters up more recently! Anyways, thanks for reading! Ciao! 


	12. Chapter 12: More items for Sarah!

Beneath the Surface  
  
Your opponent, in the end, is never really the player on the other side of the net, or the swimmer in the next lane, or the team on the other side of the field, or even the bar you must high-jump. Your opponent is yourself, your negative internal voices, your level of determination.  
Grace Lichtenstein  
  
Authors Notes: Well I know it's been a long time but here it is! Chapter 12! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Enialedam (another one to you *raises glass*) thank you so much for your reviews and thank you so much for your dedication you're a great writer and a true inspiration to all, thank you.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So Sandy can you help me out?" Sarah Pleated. "I guess, but you owe me okay?" Sandy agreed, and Sarah nodded. Her friend went in a bag and pulled out the ingredients Sarah had asked for. "Thanks!" Sarah smiled. Sarah bagged her ingredients and hid them in her suit case. Sandy's dad owned a potions shop and that's why Sarah knew where to get most of her stuff from. "Well, I'm going to go now, I told Cindy I would meet her in the library and help her with a project, so later," Sandy put her stuff in her trunk and headed for the door. "Bye," Sarah got up to, but headed for her bed. Sandy closed the door behind her and Sarah could hear her walking down the stairs.  
  
After she knew for sure that she was gone, Sarah reached under her bed and pulled out her items bag. She counted all the things in her bag and checked them all off her list. "What's this?" Sarah looked to the bottom of her list. "Red bay leaves, now where could I get those?" Sarah asked herself, worried about the last thing she didn't have yet.  
  
***  
  
"So you get to go home at Christmas or stay here?" Sarah asked. "Yea, are you going home?" Mei asked. Sarah grabbed her locket which hung around her neck, "no, not this year."  
  
"I am, I got a letter from my older brother, and he's coming home for the holidays, so I wanted to see him. He works in Japan, so I haven't seen him in a yea," Mei explained. "So what do you want for Christmas?" Mei asked taking a seat at the back of the library. Sarah was spaced out. It was December 19th and vacation started the next day, this being there last day.  
  
"Oh, nothing, really, I'm fine!" Sarah stuttered, not wanting anything from any of her friends for the holidays. Mei, Alex, Anne, and Casey had become good friends, even threw the age difference. She was also becoming great friends with Erin and Sandy, even though the two hadn't met. She also became close to Harry, Ron and Malfoy, even though Ron and Harry didn't like Malfoy, and vice versa.  
  
"Hey Anne!" Sarah stood up to greet her friend. "Hey!" Anne ran over and sat with them. "Have you seen Alex or did she leave already?" Anne asked, worries she had missed her friend. No she leaves tomorrow, she's just finishing up with her packing," Mei informed. "Good, I can still catch her! Bye Mei" Anne hugged Mei. "Bye Mei replied. "Bye Sarah, Anne hugged Sarah, "Bye," was her reply. "See you when you get back!" Sarah waved good bye to her friend.  
  
Anne ran off to the Hufflepuff common room. "I'm going to miss all of you," Sarah sat down and rested her head on her hand. "I'll miss you too," Mei was depressed too. "Don't worry, I'll write," Mei tried to cheer her friend up. And Sarah smiled, "I'll write back!"  
  
Mei stood up, fist clenched and slightly raised, determination in her eyes, "It's the last day, and we only have one double period left, we can't be depressed!" "Well, I have potions." Sarah muttered, head in her arms. Mei sat down, as if hope was gone. "What do you have?" Sarah asked Mei, turning her head to her friend. "I have Defense against the dark arts, pretty boring," Mei sighed. "I understand, I feel your pain, there there, there there," Sarah patted her on the back sympathetically.  
  
Sarah looked at her wrist, which still had no watch on it. "Do you have the time?" Sarah asked, starting to pack up. "No! But I'm sure were late, everyone's gone!" Mei panicked as she packed her books into her bag. "Awe, this will be a ten page essay," Sarah complained as they ran out of the empty library.  
  
Authors notes: Hey so how was it? Want to review? I think I'm also going to throw in a 'special chapter' kind of thing explaing about the main characters. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review! 


	13. SSSIR: A special information break, not ...

AND NOW FOR THE SUPER SUPER SPECIAL REVOLUTION INFORMATION!!!  
  
Sakura Kura: Hello, welcome to SUPER SUPER SPECIAL REVOLUTION INFORMATION!!! I'm your host, Sakura Kura; I'm here for a special interruption in the middle of the story! And now, since we're about half way done the story let's take a break and re-introduce beneath the surfaces' characters!!!!! But who shall we introduce today? (Remember this is not a chapter!)  
  
HOW ABOUT SARAH MAVI! The main character! Let's get a little information up here today!  
  
First name: Sarah  
  
Last name: Mavi  
  
Hair: Blond  
  
Eyes: Blue  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 6th year (transfer student)  
  
House: Raven claw  
  
Favorite class: Advanced flying  
  
Least favorite class: Potions, though she really doesn't like school in general  
  
Favorite foods: Chicken, muffins and candy!  
  
Least favorite foods: Cherries and pork chops.  
  
Height: About 5"5'  
  
Writing: Right handed  
  
Favorite colours: Blue and green  
  
Blood type: O positive  
  
Clubs: Quidditch  
  
Sakura Kura: That's all for this episode stay toned for not only more chapters but more of SSSRI! Thank you; feel free to leave questions/ comments! 


	14. Chapter 13: Detention

Beneath the Surface  
  
Time is the coin of your life. It is the only coin you have, and only you can determine how it will be spent. Be careful lest you let other people spend it for you.  
Carl Sandburg  
  
Author's notes: Sorry this took so long, I'm a very lazy person ha-ha-ha. Anyway this is dedicated to Alyssa, or 'Shortie,' as she signs her names for my review. She's helped me a lot being the first one to read this, which was when it was on paper before I put it on fanfiction.net so thank you very much Alyssa for all your help and blah such like that, I really appreciate it. She wasted lots of History time to willingly read my story and I know she really loves history (cough*yea right*cough) so I thank her again, THANKS!  
  
Oh, and also thanks to anyone else who has reviewed in the past, you all give me encouragement to continue on, thanks. Anyway I don't think I've said this much before but I do NOT own Harry Potter (surprised?) Anyway so like don't sure me and everything like that! Read, review and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Mei and Sarah ran and ran and suddenly Mei realized she was alone. Quickly turning around and realized Sarah was walking normally. "Sarah, come on!" Mei exclaimed. Sarah looked up, "Ever get that feeling that death is coming? You can't rush those kind of things," Sarah said as though she was joking, but neither laughed.  
  
"Sarah, it's not go to be that bad, I'm sure he won't mind much," Mei tried even though she knew Sarah wouldn't take it. "Excuse me? HELLO its professor Snape-" Sarah half yelled, but never got to finish because the professor him self stepped out. Sarah jumped back at least three feet and Mei turned around.  
  
"Excuse me?" Snape asked the girls. Sarah ran up behind Mei, "Save your self Mei," Sarah whispered. "Run, now, but never forget me when I'm gone," Sarah whispered again.  
  
"Miss, don't you have somewhere to be, like class for instance?" He referred to Mei. "Y-yes sir," Mei gave a small wave to Sarah, ran down the hall and disappeared around a corner. "Can't you get any friends your own age?" he asked annoyed with her. "Yes I can sir," Sarah replied, keeping her eyes on the ground.  
  
"You set a bad example for the kids, you are a shame to this school," He paused, Sarah didn't respond, eyes still on the floor. "You're just as small as everyone else. Aren't you," Snape said. Sarah said nothing. "You're not so opinionated without an audience," Snape gave a small chuckle.  
  
"A terrible student really, it's a wonder you got top marks at your old school," He paused. "And your late, doesn't anyone believe in first impressions anymore?" He asked himself more so than Sarah. Sarah, who was listening, ignored the rude comments so she would scream her head off.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," was all she said and she looked right at him, which seemed to surprise Snape that children could have a mind of their own! "Get to class Sarah, and you have detention with me after class for an hour, maybe more," He announced. A brief moment of silence followed.  
  
"No, wait but I-" she froze; she knew she was falling into some kind of trap, so she stopped. "Oh, that's right; the train is leaving exactly one hour after school. I guess you'll miss saying goodbye to all your little friends, to bad it's your fault," Snape walked away, back towards the class. Sarah reluctantly followed, anger flowing threw her veins.  
  
They took down note after note about the value of orange spotted toads in different potions. The note took up almost a whole parchment. And since Sarah's little talk with the professor took so long, they lost almost 10 minutes of class, the students were every happy about that. Sarah wasn't very ecstatic about it.  
  
Class ended and everyone started to pack up. Sandy got up, but stopped when she saw Sarah's head in here arms. "Sarah?" Sandy started. "She has detention with me, and I suggest you leave before you are required to join her," Snape snarled, the class gasped (or at least a few did). Never had any one (at least this year) stayed behind for a detention, it was usually essays.  
  
"Good bye Sarah," Sandy gave a small wave as she headed for the door. The last of the kids left, following Sandy out the door and off to where there free spirits were able to go. Sarah, who was very angry for she wouldn't be able to see her friends off, even if she could write them, it wasn't the same. She hadn't time to look behind her, for if she had she would have noticed she wasn't the only one stuck in detention.  
  
Author's notes: That was Sarah going into detention, but who's sitting with her? Well I can't tell you that but you can review and read the next chapter of BENEITH THE SURFACE! (Evil laughing) And remember if you review you can give me a quote, an old one or one you make up and I'll put it up with your name (or nick name) as well! So good day, good night and always remember don't let those bed bugs bite! See you later! 


	15. Chapter 14: An essay for two

Beneath the Surface  
  
There are two types of people--those who come into a room and say, "Well, here I am!" and those who come in and say, "Ah, there you are."  
Frederick L Collins  
  
Author's notes: Okay, so I know that I just put up the last chapter for this like yesterday (yes in fact it was yesterday) and I don't usually move this fast but today is a good day. And since I start summer school soon I really should use my time more wisely like doing this ha!  
  
Anyway this is chapter 14, when if it says I have 15 chapters, one is like a special thing with a biography, and you can check that out and request a review for a character. I know there's been only one main reviewer (you know who you are) and not many (if any at all?) people seem to read this story, but I feel it should be up anyway.  
  
So, here's my goal, trying to get at least twenty reviews before I hit 20 chapters. Or I'll have to pause for a bit. I know that one person out there who may actually read this may not care, but I'd still like the support, wither it's there or not. Anyways, please read and review, and I'm hoping you enjoy! One more quick thing, I don't own Harry Potter (as I'm sure most of you though I did *jokes*) But I hope it's not a real big surprise to you but don't sue me for false thoughts. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
***In Dentition with Snape***  
  
"Okay, I want you to write me an essay on class room behavior, include lateness," Snape explained. Sarah slammed her palms on the desk and jumped up out of her seat. Snape showed signs of the slightest bit of shock. "An essay? I could write an essay any time, I shouldn't have to stay after school and waist my time to write some thing that won't even help improve my mark?" Sarah was almost yelling now.  
  
"Are you arguing with a teacher? Are you yelling at a teacher?" Snape asked very snappy. Sarah realized she was over stepping her bounds. And though this is what she believed in, she knew there could be terrible consequences. She knew she could be expelled for yelling at a teacher. Quickly sitting down, she mumbled "Sorry, sir." She looked at her desk.  
  
"You say sorry, but I can't begin to believe that you mean it, well, you'd better stay an extra hour," He added. Sarah's head fell flat on the desk, though she knew he was being nice (ha ha). Apologies mean nothing in a situation like this, and she was glad at least she wouldn't be expelled.  
  
But then she noticed she wasn't alone, when she heard scribbling from a quill behind her. But who could it be that was staying behind as well? She turned and noticed Harry, who looked up and noticed her looking at her. She whispered, "Sorry" just load enough for him to hear. He shrugged; he wasn't going home either so it didn't matter much anyway. He told her, before, that he already hated Snape and it was probably mentally impossible for him to hate him any more.  
  
Turning to her blank piece of paper she thought for a moment of why she was even there. Then she wrote (on the top as a title) 'Class room behavior.' She started to write line after line as her essay started to finally take some sort of shape (what ever shape that may be). Idea after idea popped into her head as she realized most of these 'examples' and 'rules' had either been by her of broken by herself.  
  
With only ten minutes left, Sarah was struggling with one of her last paragraphs. 'Why else should people come to this boring, stupid class?' Sarah thought to here self. Looking over at Harry, she realized he was having the same problem as he sat there looking blankly at his paper. Sarah, who was also very tired, put her head down on her desk, trying to think. Any thing would have been better than this, stuck in detention, just plain horrible.  
  
"Oh, look at the time, detention is over," snarled Snape. Sarah looked at her wrist, which still had no watch. "Yeah, you're right," Sarah said, with a 'Thank God,' added to herself.  
  
"Neither of you are done," Snape looked at their papers. "Come hand them in tomorrow, I'll be waiting," Snape went back to his desk and continued doing what ever it was that he was doing. Shoving the parchment in her bag, she threw her back pack over her shoulder and waited for Harry. They both hurried out of the class glad to finally be away.  
  
"So I guess you can't go home now, since you missed the train," Harry asked Sarah. "Oh well.I wasn't really planning to go home, at all. I like it here much better," Sarah gave off a fake-ish smile as they continued down the hall. Adjusting her bag she reversed the question on to him. "What about you? I'm sure you have hundreds of relatives to go to," Sarah exaggerated.  
  
"Oh, well, actually my families all died. Except my aunt and uncle, but I'd rather not go there," He quickly spat out, trying to get away from the subject. They turned the corner, and he saw it, took him by much surprise. Something Harry thought he would never see again. Like old memories flooding back to him, of times of a family reunion.  
  
Author's Note's: Okay so that one was chapter fourteen, hopefully you liked it. I hope for reviews. And what is Harry seeing? Does this ring a bell? Well find out next chapter on BENEITH THE SURFACE. As to of which I'm sure won't be up tomorrow, but will be up soon. 


	16. Chapter 15: Desire looking back

Beneath the surface  
  
"You get only one as$ in a life time, you better learn how to use it."-Emma AKA Big Bad Draven.  
  
Author's notes: Hello! Thanks to the people who reviewed, and princess55 and big bad Draven who added me to there favorite authors lists! The quote above is from Emma, or 'big bad draven,' thank you very much for letting me use it! If you have a quote put it in a review and put your name/nick name at least and I'll put it in. Here's chapter 15! I hope you enjoy and review, this is dedicated to ERIN! Thanks a lot buddy!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
*okay people I think I messed up on the last line of the last chapter but rather than go back and redo it I'm just going to start this chapter off with it okay so don't get confused!*  
  
"So I guess you can't go home now, since you missed the train," Harry asked Sarah. "Oh well. I wasn't really planning to go home, at all. I like it here much better," Sarah gave off a fake-ish smile as they continued down the hall. Adjusting her bag she reversed the question on to him. "What about you? I'm sure you have hundreds of relatives to go to," Sarah exaggerated.  
  
"Oh, well, actually my families all died. Except my aunt and uncle, but I'd rather not go there," He quickly spat out, trying to get away from the subject. They turned the corner, and he saw it, took him by much surprise. Something Harry thought he would never see again. Like old memories flooding back to him, of times of a family reunion he never attended.  
  
There was a huge mirror with an ancient look. All Sarah could see was Harry and herself, but he seemed to be able to see something, that just wasn't there, some thing more. It was almost as is there was somebody inside the mirror, looking back at them, yet only Harry could see them. "It is." Harry began, "the mirror of Erised."  
  
Sarah, who stood beside the amazed Harry, saw nothing special about the mirror. "Okay then, I have to go meet Sandy, see you tomorrow!" Sarah turned away and headed for the Ravenclaw common room. Harry ran and caught up to her. "So you've never heard of the mirror of Erised?" Harry asked her, a bit shocked.  
  
"Err-no?" Sarah question, as if it was some mumbo jumbo mirror everyone knew about except her.  
  
"The mirror of Erised," Harry said, with a twinkle in his eye. "It shows only, the person's greatest desires, and nothing more," Harry remembered, from what Dumbledore had told him in his first year of Hogwarts. They stopped in front of the Ravenclaw portal. "Oh, uh yea! I'll remember that." She trailed off. "Bye!" She yelled behind her and walked into the common room, where only a few people sat, scattered about.  
  
Two boys in their seventh year and a boy in his sixth sat in a corner eating something that looked like Bernie bot beans and talking. Sandy, who was sitting by the dying fire in the fire place (obviously), hadn't noticed Sarah walked in. Sarah sat beside her, and she looked up, "Oh, hey Sarah!" Sandy greeted her friend.  
  
"Hey Sandy, have you ever heard of the mirror of Erised?" Sarah asked her friend in a serious tone. "Yea, where it shows the deepest wishes?" Sandy answered with a question. "Yes, that's it. Have you ever seen it before?" Sarah questioned trying to keep her voice down. "No, there's only one-" Sandy began. "It's here! Near the potions room," Sarah cut her off. Sandy blinked. "Will you come see it with me? Right now?" Sarah pleated. She would rather have her friend go with her than Harry Potter. Sandy nodded, putting her stuff down, and they ran out of the common room into the hall.  
  
They ran around looking for the mirror. They stopped after ten minutes. "Okay, let's split up, you go that way," Sandy commanded. They split up, running in different directions.  
  
Sarah ran down an empty hall way and came to a screeching halt when see came upon an empty classroom. She looked inside, and no one was there (aka empty as in no people). But the mirror was. Trying not to make noise, so she wouldn't draw attention to the room, she made her way threw the desks and into the back of the class.  
  
She stood five feet away from the mirror. Just far enough so she could only see her self. She knew what she wanted to see, she knew what she would see, and she didn't even have to look in the mirror. But then she took four steps and stood in front of the mirror of Erised.  
  
She looked in the mirror as another began to forum. It was a boy who was looking back at her. Around them (in the mirror) was water. Flowing water with bubbles and some fish and seaweed, he was looking directly into her eyes.  
  
Grabbing her locket she whispered, 'Dylan.' under her breath, and tear passing down her cheek. But then the water disappeared, the fish the seaweed the bubbles, all gone. He changed, from someone who lived under the water to a normal boy. And Sarah saw her finger nails change from blue to a normal colour.  
  
Then she heard a noise and she turned around, pressing her back against the mirror, not wanting to let go of her dream, her desire, and her brother.  
  
But it was someone she never expected, even though she knew she'd be coming sooner or later. Sandy ran up and hugged her when she saw her friend crying. Sarah expected the embrace and broke down into tears. She didn't want to cry, but something inside her, made her.  
  
Author's note: Well thanks again for those who read and reviewed, I'm very happy. And I'd like you to know you can review for this as well! Well, isn't this great! Ha! Anyway so tell me what you think. Next chapter should be up by Tuesday, at the most because I have summer school on Wednesday! Ciao! 


	17. SSSIR 2: A special information break, no...

AND NOW FOR THE SUPER SUPER SPECIAL REVOLUTION INFORMATION!!!  
  
Sakura Kura: Hello, welcome to SUPER SUPER SPECIAL REVOLUTION INFORMATION!!! I'm your host, Sakura Kura; I'm here for a special interruption in the middle of the story! And now, since we're about half way done the story let's take yet another break and re-introduce beneath the surfaces' characters!!!!! But who shall we introduce today? (Remember this is not a chapter!)  
  
HOW ABOUT SANDY RAYMOND! The main character's friend! Let's get a little information up about this wonderful character here today!  
  
First name: Sandy  
  
Last name: Raymond  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Age: 16  
  
Grade: 6th year  
  
House: Raven claw  
  
Favorite class: Transformation  
  
Least favorite class: None  
  
Favorite foods: Carrots, Cake and Carrot cake.  
  
Least favorite foods: Cheese  
  
Height: About 5"3'  
  
Writing: Right handed  
  
Favorite colours: White and Blue  
  
Blood type: O positive  
  
Clubs: None  
  
Sakura Kura: That's all for this episode stay toned for not only more chapters but more of SSSRI! Thank you; feel free to leave questions/ comments! 


	18. Chapter 16: Lock it away

Beneath the Surface  
  
If you think about it long enough, you might figure it out. If you think about it for too long, you'll just get lost.  
-By C.J.  
  
Author's note: This is chapter sixteen, I know it's been a while, sorry. A note to JTR: get a life, if you could write your own stories you would, but until then don't complain! Lol anyway thank you C.J. (she's my wonderful friend) for the quote. Thanks to Enialedam and Princess55 (some other people too, I love you all) for you reviews, I love (most) of them!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"What did you see?" Sandy asked, slightly afraid of what the answer might be. Sarah let go of Sandy's embrace and looked away. With out thinking, she grabbed her locket. Sandy realized what she saw.  
  
"You saw the person who gave you the locket, didn't you?" Sandy asked. Sarah didn't respond. "Yes and his picture resides inside of it, right Sarah?" Sandy asked, though trying not to push her.  
  
Sarah looked into her eyes and wanted to let it all go. She wanted to spill her secrets, so there'd be nothing Sandy didn't know. But then they heard it, footsteps. "We have to hide," Sandy whispered. "Hide," Sarah told her friend. Sandy hid inside a cupboard, she knew Sarah wouldn't hide, but she needed to save her self.  
  
The mirror, which for Sarah still held the image of the boy, seemed to draw her in. Sarah sat on her knees in front of the mirror. The boy looked so happy, though Sarah was clearly depressed. They still lay under the water at this point as the foot steps grew much closer.  
  
They entered. "Hello," He said, in a calm voice, "I knew you would be here." He was now standing on the other end of the classroom, though Sarah could not see the reflection. But she didn't have to have a reflection, or have to turn around, and though she had never seen him face to face, she knew who this was talking to her. It was Dumbledore. He moved forward and sat at the desk closest to Sarah.  
  
"You knew what you would see, didn't you?" He asked, already aware of her response. "Well-" She started, "I had hoped, or I thought, and I would have been disappointed if it was not him looking back at me," She gave a weak smile. "You mean-" He started. "Dylan," She cut him off. "Awe yes," He began, "Dylan; it must seem odd having him so close, and yet, so far."  
  
"You mean the mirror?" She asked. "Not just the mirror, but the lake Sarah. You need not play dumb with me, I can read your every though if I desire. Sarah froze; she feared he knew of her plan. "And yes, I do know of your plan," He stated.  
  
Sarah couldn't even find the words to say. "Though, I shall not stand in your way, I am in charge of the school, not the personal thoughts of those who attend it. To not be able to see your brother, your twin for so many years. And having him live in the lake, well, I would do the same as you, I really would," he told her.  
  
She was shocked, "How long have you known the Dylan was-" she couldn't finish, incase it wasn't true, but it was. "Half a Mer person? Just as long as I've known you were half one too," Dumbledore commented.  
  
Grabbing her locket she looked at her nails. "Yes, I know those are not just painted blue, Sarah. And I know that the locket is holding a very important picture of him," he informed her of things she already knew. "Yes," She trailed off. "Very well, I would suggest you go around the last month of school, around exams, and now your friend knows too, she can help you, I'm sure," he snapped his fingers and the cupboard Sandy was hiding in opened. Sandy gave a nervous little wave and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'm in my office most of the time," He advised her. Sarah nodded and stood up as he left. Sandy walked over to her, not knowing what to say. "Will you help me?" Sarah blurted out quickly. Sandy was surprised, but had a confused look on her face.  
  
"Will you help me? I have most of the ingredence, but I'm not sure how to mix them, there is one book I think can help me, But I need you too Sandy. Please say you will," Sarah pleated. She did need help even though she didn't want to admit seeing her brother would take someone else's help. Sandy nodded, and Sarah was thankful to have her as a friend. They decided to go back to their common room, ready to start the holidays trying to get to Dylan!  
  
Author's notes: Okay so don't' complain about not knowing the 'plan' because you don't know yet, at least I don't think you do, but you'll know soon! And thanks again to all those who reviewed! Please support the environment by reviewing again! (Or at least me ha!) 


	19. Chapter 17: Looking for the lost

Beneath the Surface  
  
'If at first you don't succeed, skydiving may not be for you,' This quote is by my friend Jen, given to me by Danielle, Thank you both!  
  
Author's note: Okay so here is the next chapter in beneath the surface, and I'm sorry if you're getting bored with this, but it's going to have a lot more chapters, that's why each one is so short because the whole this is so long. Yes and this is dedicated to C.J. because she is great thanks for all the help!  
  
Thanks to C.J. the great (thanks for the quotes buddy!). Thanks Princess55 (Thank you so much for continuing to show interest and to review thanks a billion!). Also thanks to Erin for reviewing. And quick note of thanks to those who added me to favorite authors, I added you right back!  
  
Lately I've been drawing pictures of Sarah Mavi, and they might get scanned. So if you'd like to see them if they do get scanned (because I don't own my own scanned) Email me as cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com. And put in the subject 'Sarah Mavi' and then when there scanned I'll send you them so you'll know what she looks like! YAY! (But of course, if you call it your own I'll hunt you down). So anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 17! Please remember to review!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Sitting in the library, Sandy was running last night threw her head again. 'She came for a reason,' Sandy thought to herself. Flipping open the cover of a book she looked threw the index. 'Sarah needs to see her brother again,' Sandy took a quick glance of Sarah, who was also look threw one the library's big book's index page.  
  
'She must feel so alone. So very, alone,' she continued with her train of thought, flipping to the sixth chapter. Propping the book she was looking at against another, she looked more closely at the pages. Every so often, between paragraphs, Sandy looked at Sarah. Trying to read her emotions, she flipped the page.  
  
'I wonder,' Sandy began to herself again, 'I wonder if she would have told me if I hadn't overheard Dumbledore. But should I ask?' Sandy wondered, scanning the page one last time before flipping it as well. She looked over to Sarah, who, as she read, was playing with her locket, which was still around her neck, and kept closed.  
  
"Have you found anything? I found the ingredence, but there's no way to tell how long it will work, or how long it will take," Sarah complained, quite confused of what to do. "Well, I found this," Sandy shoved a book in front of Sarah.  
  
Sarah started to read. "This is great!" A silence rushed over the pair as Sarah continued to read. "Oh no, this is bad," Sarah said in a small cry. "What? Why?" Sandy jumped. "This says it will take a few days to prepare, and it had to be kept cold. Plus I have to add so raw Bruce powder every day, I have to get some of that," Sarah informed Sandy. "Then, just before I drink it, I have to add the red bey leaves, and I'm done!" Sarah thought out load to herself.  
  
"Hey Sarah?" Sandy questioned, after her moment of triumph was over. "Yea?" She responded, re-reading the page. "Why couldn't you just have used that weed, what's it called? Gillie weed or something like that?" Sandy asked her, a bit confused about all this trouble. "Well, where I used to live, when I was five, me and my brother used to love to play sports, especially swimming. This was before he had to live under water. And then he could stay underwater for, well ever if he wanted to. And since he could swim so deep, he once tried to bring me back Gillie weed, so I could swim with him."  
  
"But after I chewed it, and ate it, and went in the water, I found that it wouldn't help me at all, it anything it had some sort of reserve affect for a few days, and it was very hard for me to go underwater. My head would hurt so much and I'd have to go on land. Yeah, it was hard to wash my hair." Sarah trailed off. Sandy gave a small laugh to the last part of her story.  
  
"So anyway," Sarah continued on with her original plan, "I need red bey leaves, and then I'll be done," She told Sandy. Her friend nodded.  
  
"Wait, you have a lot of supplies don't you?" Sarah questioned her friend. "Err-"Sandy started, knowing she didn't have anything else she needed. "Do you have what I need?" Sarah asked, as though she was interrogating her. "Well you know, Snape should have everything you need," Sandy blurted out. "Didn't you ask someone before to get your other items from him?" Sandy asked. "Well, yeah. But I only asked her to get the first four things I needed, I was going to get someone else to get the rest, so it didn't seem suspicious," Sarah sighed. She knew Sandy didn't have what she needed from her last comment, oh well.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get back to the common room!" Sandy announced. Sarah nodded in agreement, "I guess I have a few months until I should even start the potion," Sarah made a note to herself. "Why? What's the potion for anyway? I don't mean to be rude or anything, it's just-" Sandy paused, as she noticed her friend Sarah was listening. "I know about your brother-" "Dylan," Sarah interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Dylan. I know what he is, and where he is, but I don't understand what the potion is for. I don't know why you need it, I do have a few questions," Sandy paused again, as they walked down the hall, away from the library and to the Raven claw common room. "But of course, you don't have to answer," Sandy waved her hands, deciding to get off the subject. "No Sandy, your helping me, you deserve to hear what's happening" Sarah commented. Sandy gave the password; 'Pixie' and they went into the common room, up the stairs and into their bedrooms.  
  
Sarah sat on her bed, and Sandy sat on the one beside her, facing Sarah. "Dylan and I are twins. Part Human, part Mer," Sarah began her story. The one she had never told anyone, ever.  
  
Author's note: So kind of a cliff hanger, oh wait it is! WOW! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter because then maybe you'll want to review? I hope you do want to review, because I really do like reviews so I would be happy to receive one, but no more flames please, because it's hot enough today as it is! Sorry, had to say it ha! 


	20. Chapter 18: Stories of yesterday

Beneath the Surface  
  
But the fact that some geniuses were laughed at does not imply that all who are laughed at are geniuses. They laughed at Columbus, they laughed at Fulton, and they laughed at the Wright brothers. But they also laughed at Bozo the Clown. Carl Sagan  
  
Author's notes: So sorry this came late, I was at my grandfather's cottage for a while and they are without a computer. Anyway here's chapter 18, thank you to all you who reviewed before, and please be kind and review again, at least I'm hoping you haven't lost interest in this story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Sandy sat still; she didn't want to miss part of her friend's story. She was all ears. Sarah began.  
  
"When we were about five, we noticed Dylan started to have problems breathing. After a doctor checked him out, we were devastated to find out he had to use his gills! This was something I never got," Sarah told Sandy.  
  
"And just after our sixth birthday, he had so much trouble breathing; he had to spend about half the day under water. Then it started to get worse. He would spend most nights in the water, and most the day under water as well. But, as it got worse, he could spend less time on solid land, until he was forced to stay underwater forever."  
  
"At first he was at the lake behind our house. He told us, while he could come on land, that there were quite a few Mer people that lived there. And usually everyday he would bring his head above water when I went to the edge of our dock. I said hello, simple chit chat. For our eight birthdays, I wanted to do something special, so I went out and bought us each a locket, inserting a picture of the two of us inside of it," Sarah continued.  
  
"Before this, he had mentioned that there were underground rivers that Mer people could travel threw, and that the group he now lived with was going to go travel a bit. He had said he wanted to go. He always said he never knew when he'd be going, but when they had left, I would know."  
  
"And so on our birthday, I came out onto our dock at 6:25, the time we were born. The sun was rising on the lake and the pink and gold sky was reflected on it. But something was different. The tide had gone down, and I could see it had gone down over a foot. The water was no longer restless, but still and dead. I sat on the edge waiting."  
  
"I even stuck my feet in so he would know I was there. But nothing happened. I took the necklace I had bought for him, and threw it into the lake, hoping that if one day he would return here, for me, that he would find it, even if I was gone. But I never got to see him again, though I have heard from many sources that he is here, in this lake, and I have to see him again, just one last time," Sarah stopped at the end of her story.  
  
"But how did you know he was here?" Sandy asked her friend.  
  
"Well, since my father and brother were mostly Mer, we knew a lot of people who were half of even a bit Mer; they had strong leads that could help us. We traced him down for a while, and came up here, but even though it took a while, it was worth it," The blonde smiled.  
  
"And why weren't you affected much by the Mer thing?" Sandy questioned. "Well, the doctor who looked at Dylan told us that male jeans were almost always stronger and would carry the jean better, that's why I can't breathe under water." Sarah continued.  
  
"But, I do have a few Mer traits, I have naturally blue finger nails," She held up her hand, Sandy gasped. "Blue eyes, and some times I'll find stands of blue or other colours in my hair, since only a few Mer's have hair, they change colours to suit there surroundings, which makes there hair mostly blue," Sarah paused in thought. "And, I think that's it!" Sarah smiled in conclusion. Sandy smiled back, everything was clear now, everything.  
  
Author's notes: Okay here is yet another chapter, sorry it's so short. I hope it comes up soon because ff.net it kinda slow at the moment, oh well, hope you enjoyed, please review and come again! 


	21. Chapter 19: Break fast!

Beneath the Surface  
  
Disbelief in magic can force a poor soul into believing in government and business. Tom Robbins  
  
Authors note: Okay I'm sorry I'm being so slow on this, really I am. Thanks to those who reviewed, you know who you are, and I'm so sorry this is so short, but I messed up on the chapters, I should have a stuff from last chapter in this chapter and then that messed everything up and every chapter is shifted but I couldn't throw some of next chapter in this chapter because then the next chapter would be like nothing and everything would be mixed. Anyway I'm sorry this is so short, and there's not real action or anything but someone's called a nancy boy so I wanted to add that. Thanks please enjoy and review!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Erin," Sarah yelled and ran up to her friend in the no-so-crowded hallway. "Hey!" Erin replied. They suddenly were joined by a third wheel.  
  
"Hey Sarah," Malfoy said in a calm cool voice to the blonde Ravenclaw. Sarah only nodded. "Oh you're such a nancy boy Malfoy," Erin rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. Sarah laughed in response. Draco gave a threatening look towards Erin, who raised her eyebrow with out caring, Sarah laughed some more. "Awe, such a loving relation ship," Sarah joked, laughing more so.  
  
"Yeah, later," Malfoy disappeared around a corner but neither Sarah nor Erin cared. "So, you're still here?" Sarah asked confused as to of why she was even there. "Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily, and you were the one that started talking to me anyway!" Erin said with a little offence in her words.  
  
"No, I meant that I thought you were going to be home for the holidays," Sarah said trying to change her friend's attitude slightly. "Nope, home is boring, most of the time I'm home alone, you know. Parents going out to people's houses, sister going out with friends, and there I am, stuck at home. I thought that it would be much more fun here!" Erin said as snow wiped passed the window, slowed down, then sped up again.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go eat now, I'll talk to you later okay?" Erin said, as she walked towards the great halls doors. "Yeah, bye now," Sarah said as she joined her threw the doors, but went to the raven claws tables, and sat down.  
  
Sitting down across from Sandy, looking at all the toast, ham, bacon and all the eggs that were on many different golden or silver plates all spread across the Ravenclaw table. "Hello," Sandy greeted her fellow Raven claw, as she picked a small piece of bacon from her plate and ate it. Sarah grabbed some toast, "Hello," she said back. Picking up the jam from across a mound of ham, she spread some over her toast.  
  
Looking around the great hall, Sandy noticed that a few more people than usual were staying. "You know, not many people usually stay for Christmas, but I think this is the most I've seen," Sandy commented. "How many usually stay?" Sarah asked, not really interested. "Not even half, one year there were like 5 students," Sandy said, they were both still tired and not really wanting to talk about much.  
  
"Usually we only use one table, but maybe that will happen tonight, I don't these things," Sandy said in the quietness. "So what are you doing today?" She continued. "Well, I have detention and then I have to do homework. Might as well, you know, get it out of the way and what not. I really don't have too much, but I'd like to have a few free days," Sarah replied as she finished her toast.  
  
"What time does your detention start at?" Sandy asked, finishing her breakfast as well. "I think he said 8:30, yeah" Sarah thought. "Why, what time is it now?" Sarah continued, looking at her watch but realizing she didn't have one. "It is," Sandy checked her own watch, "8:27, so you'd before you get another detention."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks, I'll see you later okay?" Sarah said, picking up her bag, of which she only brought because of the detention. "Of course, I'll probably be in the common room most of the time, so just go there, okay?" Sandy didn't get up. "Okay, bye!" She turned to leave. "Bye," Sandy yelled after her.  
  
Authors notes: Okay another chapter I hope you enjoyed please review now, and good day! 


	22. Chapter 20: The wedge between 19 and 21

Beneath the Surface  
  
Live what you want, life is for the rest!  
  
Author's notes: Hi, I am Sakura kura! You may remember me from such fanfics as Blue and white curses, and Cherry View, but you probably don't since almost no one has read them! But that's okay because I'm not here for those stories, I'm here for Beneath the Surface! Being re opened to you, probably the only person reading this. But that's okay because I said I'd update, and I have, and I will! ^-^  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Running to the potions classroom, she noticed no one was there. She entered, and still noticed no one. This was her chance! Running to the back of the classroom, Sarah threw open the supply door and looked for Raw Bruce Powder, and Red bey leaves.  
  
Finding a jar full of Raw Bruce powder she ripped it open and grabbed a small bag, which she shoved a hand full of the powder into. She put the lid on and carefully tied the bag and put it in her bag. Frantically looking for Red bey leaves, she heard foot steps coming of an unknown person. Thinking it must be Snape; she closed the cupboard, wiped her hands clean, and ran to her desk. Sarah just sat down as Harry Potter entered the class.  
  
"Hello Sarah," Harry greeted the annoyed looking girl. Grabbing her heart from shock, and seriously trying not to die she gave off a small 'hello,' in return. When she had caught her breath she asked him, "did you get your essay done?"  
  
"Yes, I did, I only had a few lines left. What about you?" He asked in reply. "Me too, I could have finished it here yesterday, but oh well," Sarah rolled her eyes, just as Snape walked in, and sat at his desk.  
  
"Hand in your papers, Hurry up I haven't all day," He said angrily. The two did so. "Okay, now leave," He took the papers and swiveled his chair so his back faced them. The two quickly got out of there, not liking the fact they had to see him on holidays, which was hard enough to do during school.  
  
"So, where are you off to then?" Sarah asked Harry. "Common room, what about you?" He asked back. "Library, I have so much homework, and I hate not doing it right away, or it's on my mind the whole holiday!" Sarah replied. The two came to a fork and they said good bye as they parted, going there separate ways. Sarah saw Harry take off up a flight of stairs as he headed for the Gryffindor common room, and she herself, walked off to the library.  
  
The next four days were basically the same. Eat, library, eat, library, eat, sleep, etc. All of which were spent with Sandy. Everyday of holidays was the same, so much work, so many books, and they weren't even in classes any more!  
  
Author's Note's: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but i'm sure you don't mind. Please review, but if your not going to then I say don't review because reverse psychology works! 


End file.
